mi amor
by XxNiNe23xX
Summary: una historia de amor intenso
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos aqui traigo una historia que sera en de dos o tres capitulos como maximo...espero por sus reviews de todo calibre..**

* * *

 **chapter 1:**

Nozomi se levanta de su habitación tranquilamente, estira un poco sus brazos con un pequeño bostezo y se dirige al baño para asearse. Al terminar, Nozomi se prepara algo ligero de desayuno, como siempre su casa se encontraba en silencio debido a que vive sola, pero ella ya es una acostumbre a estar sola en su casa. Termina de desayunar y mientras da las gracias, suena el timbre de su departamento, la peli morada mira el reloj que tiene en una pared y pone una sonrisa en su rostro, se levanta de su silla y se dirige a abrir la puerta.

-Quién es~? -dijo con voz cantarina Nozomi

No había respuesta al otro lado de la puerta. Nozomi abre la puerta con cuidado y encuentra a una pelinegra de ojos rojos, un poco más pequeña que la peli morada, con sus manos en la cintura mirando con una ceja levantada

-en verdad...preguntas quien es si siempre soy yo quien viene a esta hora -dijo Nico

-pasa Nicocchi -dijo con una sonrisa Nozomi y haciéndose a un lado

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro y entro, mientras Nozomi cerraba la puerta. Nico rápidamente se tensó y sonrojo al sentir unos brazos posarse en su cintura.

-q-q-qué demonios haces? -dijo ruborizada Nico

-pues abrazando a Nicocchi ya que es tan linda~ -dijo Nozomi apegándose más a su cuerpo a la pequeña pelinegra haciendo que se ponga toda roja

-No- No-Noz-Nozomi suéltame de una vez -levantó la voz Nico forcejeando para lograr salir del agarre y logrando su objetivo- te he dicho que no me gusta que hagas esas cosas, maldita pervertida

-ara, ara, ara Nicocchi. No deberías llamarme pervertida, si la que me quito mi primera vez fuiste tú -dijo Nozomi sujetando sus mejillas con ambas manos mientras se movía de un lado a otro

Nico al escuchar eso se puso todo rojo su rostro

-cállate -dijo Nico señalando a la peli morada- eso paso porque cierta idiota tomo viagra creyendo que era pastilla para la fiebre

Nozomi al escuchar eso se golpeó la cabeza con su mano, miró a un costado y sacó la lengua haciendo el sonido "tehee". Eso puso más amarga a la pelinegra que levantaba su puño.

-admítelo que te gusto Nicocchi -dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa pícara- aún recuerdo ese día

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _Nozomi se encontraba en cama ya que había amanecido con fiebre y es el primer día de clase de segundo año. Había llamado a la escuela que iba faltar a clases por estar enferma._

 _-en verdad no me gusta estar enferma -dijo la peli morada mirando a su alrededor- mañana espero sentirme mejor_

 _Nozomi se quedó dormida y en sus sueños se encontraba su única amiga que había hecho en primer año. La chica que la había cautivado desde que la conoció, la chica de ojos rojos que hizo que su corazón acelerada en latidos. Nozomi disfruta de sus sueños hasta que un golpe en su puerta hizo que se despertara haciendo que terminaran sus sueños con la pelinegra._

 _-quién podrá ser a estas horas? -pensó Nozomi viendo su reloj que se encuentra en la mesa al lado de su cama_

 _Nozomi se levantaba lentamente, se pone sus pantuflas y camina hasta salir de su cuarto; camina por un pasillo que da a unas escaleras, baja con cuidado, los golpes de la puerta se hicieron un poco más fuertes provocando que la peli morada sintiera fastidio en su cabeza; llegó a la puerta y con un esfuerzo de poner su mejor cara, esta abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien se encontraba en su puerta. Nozomi no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra al ver a la pelinegra de ojos rojos que se encontraba un poco amarga ya que aún no la invita a entrar y afuera está comenzando a llover._

 _-esto… -trataba de hablar Nozomi, pero fue interrumpida_

 _-me vas a dejar entrar o no? -dijo molesta la pelinegra_

 _Nozomi se puso a un lado invitándola a entrar y la pelinegra le agradeció. Termino de entrar la pelinegra y Nozomi se quedó con dudas de que porque la pelinegra había venido a su casa_

 _-al parecer no hay nadie -dijo la pelinegra- ah, verdad. Mi nombre es Yazawa Nico soy tu compañera de clase Nozomi_

 _Nozomi se quedó sorprendida entonces la chica que siempre soñó y seguía en primer año, a la cual consideraba su amiga, aunque solo una vez le ayudó el año pasado a encontrar su salón, se encontraba en su casa y sabía su nombre_

 _-la profesora quería mandar a alguien dejar los deberes del curso y como mi casa queda cerca me ofrecí a hacerlo -decía la pelinegra mientras de su mochila sacaba unas hojas y las colocaba en una mesa_

 _Terminando de dejar las hojas de la clase y apuntes extra que hizo para Nozomi, Nico pasaba a retirarse. Nozomi se encontraba muy nerviosa que no había dicho ni una sola palabra y veía que la pelinegra se dirigía hacia la puerta; Nozomi no deseaba que se fuera y cuando iba a decir algo comenzó a toser. Nico volteo a verla y soltó un suspiro._

 _-mejor me quedo a acompañarte -dijo Nico acercándose a la peli morada- ya que no hay nadie_

 _Nozomi se ponía nerviosa debido al acercamiento de la pelinegra que junto su frente con la de Nozomi haciendo que esta se ponga toda roja._

 _-en verdad, estas muy caliente. ¿Mejor te llevo a tu cama, de acuerdo? -dijo Nico separándose de la peli morada_

 _Nozomi asintió con la cabeza y camino, con ayuda de Nico, hasta su cuarto, se recostó y tapada por Nico. Nico se retiró del cuarto_

 _-por qué de todas las personas tenía que venir ella -dice en voz baja Nozomi mientras se cubre su rostro- estamos solas, podríamos llegar a ser más cercana_

 _Nozomi se pone más roja al imaginar en situaciones muy comprometedoras con la pelinegra que ya de sus orejas salía humo. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos_

 _-aunque si me gustaría llegar a hacerlo con ella -decía en su cabeza la chica de ojos esmeralda_

 _Los pensamientos de Nozomi se vieron interrumpidos cuando la pelinegra entra con un pequeño balde de agua y una pequeña toalla. Nico se encontraba solo en camisa, su saco y suéter rosa se los había quitado, remango las mangas, cogió la pequeña toalla y la remojo para luego ponerlo en la frente de la peli morada._

 _-gra...grac...gracias p-p-por la ayuda -dijo muy nerviosa Nozomi_

 _Nico la miro y con una sonrisa_

 _-para eso están las amigas Nozomi -dijo la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa y Nozomi abrió mas los ojos- te dije seríamos amigas en primer año, aunque nuestras clases eran diferentes y yo nunca te dije mi nombre ya que estaba apresurada. Además, casi nunca nos cruzamos_

 _Nozomi miraba a Nico con una gran sonrisa_

 _-en verdad es muy linda -pensó Nozomi_

 _-bueno, me voy a preparar algo para que comas -dijo Nico yéndose a la salida del cuarto- descansa_

 _Nico se retiró. Nozomi se puso a girar su cuerpo de un lado a otro de su cama, no le importaba que toalla se cayera de su frente._

 _-se acuerda. Se acuerda. Se acuerda de mi -decía en voz baja- un momento...está cocinando algo para mi_

 _La peli morada pego un pequeño grito contra su almohada al saber que la pelinegra le está cocinando. En ese momento se detuvo y vio su reloj que se encontraba en su pequeña mesita de noche que se está al lado de su cama. Miro que marcaba casi las tres, Nozomi se levantó, salió de su cuarto y dirigió al cuarto de sus padres donde su madre le dijo que se encontraba su pastilla para la fiebre, pero no le especifico el nombre o solo no lo recordaba, solo recuerda el color. Nozomi reviso los cajones de una cómoda del cuarto y encontró una pastilla que sin leer nada la tomo y de frente se la paso a la boca; al salir, se encuentra con la pelinegra_

 _-me asustaste. Cuando fui a tu cuarto no te encontré y me preocupé por donde estabas -dijo Nico con el ceño fruncido_

 _-lo...lo...lo siento -dijo Nozomi nerviosa- solo fui a coger una pastilla para la fiebre en el cuarto de mi mamá_

 _Nico soltó un suspiro_

 _-bueno pues. Vamos al cuarto para que comas el caldo que prepare -dijo Nico mientras agarra del brazo a Nozomi y la jala_

 _Nozomi se encontraba muy roja y muy caliente, donde solo lo interpreto que era debido a la cercanía con la pelinegra. Llegaron al cuarto, donde Nozomi se acomodó en su cama para comer, pero Nico decidió darle de comer a la peli morado. Este gesto puso más rojo a Nozomi y también sentía más calor que comenzaba un poco a agitarse. Nico se percató de esto último._

 _-Nozomi. Sucede algo? -dijo un poco preocupada Nico_

 _-no.…no.…sucede...nada -dijo Nozomi tratando de hablar tranquilamente_

 _Nico hizo caso y paso a darle de comer a la peli morada mientras que la peli morada se avergonzaba mucho. Nico termino de darle de comer, pero la peli morada se encontraba más jadeante y caliente. Así que Nico creyó conveniente darle un baño ya que estaba muy sudada la peli morada. Nozomi se niega ante tal proposición ya que su cuerpo se encuentra un poco más desarrollado que varias chicas de su edad y además le aterraba que Nico la viera desnuda._

 _-vamos quítate la camisa -dijo Nico señalando a la peli morada- estas muy sudada y si sigues así puedes empeorar la fiebre_

 _Nozomi se sorprendió que comenzó a botar humo por sus orejas_

 _-NO -levanto un poco la voz Nozomi. Le aterraba enseñar su cuerpo a la pelinegra -justo cuando descuide un poco la dieta -pensó_

 _-como que "no". Tengo que secarte el sudor rápido o empeoraras -dijo Nico acercándose y Nozomi trataba de esconderse en su cama con un enorme calor- no tienes por qué avergonzarte. Ambas somos mujeres y a simple vista se ve que tienes un cuerpo bien formado que siento envidia, pero eso no debe afectarte_

 _Nozomi se negaba con la cabeza, su corazón se aceleraba por lo dicho por Nico, su respiración se encontraba jadeante y sentía cosas raras entre sus piernas. Nico ya amarga se fue contra la peli morada y ambas se encontraban forcejeando hasta que las fuerzas de Nozomi no pudieron soportar. Nico se dio cuenta que estaban en una posición muy sugerente donde la pelinegra se encontraba encima de Nozomi y que una de sus piernas estaba en el medio de las piernas de Nozomi. Ambas se miraban fijamente, solo que Nozomi se encontraba jadeante y esto hizo sonrojar a la pelinegra_

 _-creo que mejor voy saliendo -dijo Nico sin mirar a Nozomi mientras trataba de moverse_

 _Nico se retira de encima de Nozomi, pero fue detenida por los brazos de Nozomi que rodearon su cuello_

 _-Nozom…_

 _Nico traro de decir algo, pero Nozomi la callo juntando sus labios con la de la pelinegra. Es un beso un poco torpe, sin embargo, era muy caliente especialmente para Nozomi. Nico trataba de separarse con lo que podía, pero la peli morada tenía su agarre muy firme sobre Nico. Estuvieron unos segundos así hasta que Nozomi se separó por la falta de aire. La respiración de la ambas están muy acelerada, especialmente de Nozomi_

 _-Nicocchi...yo...yo...lo siento. No...no.…no puedo soportarlo -dijo jadeante Nozomi y de nuevo jalo a Nico_

 _Nozomi volvió a besar a Nico y esta vez Nico no dijo nada dejando que el beso se más profundo que el anterior donde Nozomi introducía su lengua en la boca de Nico. La pelinegra se encontraba muy confundida de lo que estaba ocurriendo y su cabeza ya se encontraba fuera de control que dejo que su cuerpo se deje llevar. Se formó un jugueteo de lenguas de ambas que se hacía muy profundo, Nozomi, mientras seguía el beso, tomo la mano de Nico y la guio hasta su entrepierna donde Nico la hizo detenerse._

 _-Nicocchi...estoy...muy caliente…en especial en esa zona -dijo Nozomi jadeante mientras se separa del beso_

 _-Nozomi...no...no.…creo que deba -dijo Nico nerviosa de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo- creo que debemos parar_

 _-Nicocchi...si no lo haces tú...no creo que se me pase este calor que siento...estas ansias por ser tocada...solo te pido que me lo hagas por favor -decía una Nozomi jadeante y muy ansiosa_

 _Nico se detuvo un momento a pensar, pero no lo podía ya que al frente suyo se encontraba una Nozomi muy extasiada._

 _-de acuerdo -dijo Nico sin tratar de mirar a la peli morada- solo por esta vez_

 _Nozomi sujetando aun la mano de Nico la dirigió hacia su zona húmeda y continuo con el beso_

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

…

-después de eso llegue a descubrir que en vez de tomar tu pastilla habías cogido el viagra de tu madre -dijo Nico caminando junto a Nozomi rumbo a la escuela

- _me hubiera gustado llegar más lejos ese día -_ pensó Nozomi- ese día Nicocchi estaba muy agresiva

Nico se amargaba y comenzó a darle golpes a Nozomi hasta que una voz las interrumpió

-qué día Nico-chan estaba agresiva? -se hizo presente la voz de Maki

Tanto la pelinegra como la peli morada voltearon a ver que una pelirroja de ojos violetas se encontraba detrás de ellas. Temían que hubiera escuchado cosas de mas ya que nadie sabe ese pequeño secreto de ambas.

-vamos respondan -dijo Maki levantando la voz

-nos referíamos al día que nos conocimos -dijo Nico tratando de engañar a Maki

-si. Si. Si...recordábamos como nos conocimos jejejejejeje -dijo Nozomi de manera nerviosa

-por eso estaban así -dijo Maki mientras soltaba un suspiro

Maki veía como sus superiores se reían, eso la irrito un poco.

-bueno, mejor vamos al colegio que se nos hace tarde -dijo Nico adelantándose y dejando a la peli morada y pelirroja atrás

Nozomi miro el rostro amargo de Maki cosa que no la sorprendió mucho ya que sabía que la pelirroja tenia sentimientos por su "amiga".

-te lo diré, Nozomi. Nico y yo estamos saliendo -dijo Maki mirando a los ojos de Nozomi

-ara, ara, ara...Maki-chan sabes que es malo mentir a las personas... -Nozomi decidía con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero fue interrumpida

-si estoy saliendo con Nico -dijo casi gritando Maki- incluso hemos llegado a tener sexo varias veces…

Maki fue cortada en un instante cuando sintió un agarre fuerte en su uniforme por parte de la peli morada con una mirada muy fría

-cállate...ya no quiero oír mas de tus mentiras -dijo Nozomi de manera seca y fría, levantando un poco a la pelirroja

Maki solo soltó una sonrisa

-te diré que tengo pruebas de lo que digo…

Nozomi soltó un poco su agarre al escuchar eso, mientras Maki seguía con su sonrisa

-sabes Nico me ama mucho que me permitió hacer un par de cosas que podrías imaginar. Su amor es tan grande como el mío hacia ella. Vi todo de ella. Escuche sus gemidos mientras decidía mi nombre -el agarre de Nozomi se hizo más fuerte según cada palabra que salía de la boca de la pelirroja- deje marcas por todas partes de su cuerpo. Debo decir que Nico también es un poco pervertida al invitarme hacerlo en diferentes lugares de la escuela y si crees que estoy bromeando sobre que te dije que tengo pruebas pues déjame decirte que grabe algunos momentos íntimos entre nosotras

-Nicocchi nunca haría esas cosas -le grito Nozomi empujando a la pelirroja haciendo que cayera al suelo y con una mirada asesina- será mejor para ti que no me provoques Maki-chan

Nozomi se retiraba rumbo a la escuela ya que se hacía tarde. Maki solo miraba como desaparecía la peli morada de su vista

- _hare que te alejes de Nico...ella es de mi propiedad -_ pensaba Maki- será mejor editar esos videos

Maki decía eso mientras se limpiaba y comenzaba a caminar con una sonrisa en sus labios


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos aqui trayendo el segundo y penultimo capitulo de esta. Espero que les guste y espero por sus reviews de todo tipo.**

 **PD: los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a Bushiroad**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Nozomi llega al salón y al entrar ve a Eli sentada frente a Nico. Para los ojos de las demás sería una escena de dos amigas conversando, pero para la pelimorada es una escena donde la rubia hace sus avances con su querida Nicocchi ya que esta se encontraba agarrando las manos de la pelinegra. Nozomi sabe que Eli ha sido amiga de Nico desde el primer año y se enteró de los sentimientos de ella y siempre busca una manera de provocarla ya que la rubia también le gusta la pelinegra. Nozomi creó el washi washi power para poder tener una excusa de tocar a Nico, Eli tiene una manera también de tocarla y eso es durante las prácticas donde toma su tiempo de agarrar varias partes del cuerpo de Nico para "ayudar" los movimientos de la pelinegra.

-hola chicas -Nozomi interrumpe la conversación de la rubia y la pelinegra cuando deja sus cosas en el pupitre que se encuentra al lado de Nico, su lugar es al costado de la pelinegra

-por qué hiciste ese ruido. Casi me da un ataque al corazón -dijo Nico molesta

-hola, Nozomi -saludo Eli con una sonrisa, mientras quitaba sus manos de las manos de Nico- que cuentas?

-Nada solo me demore porque un insecto no dejaba de provocarme y creo que justo ahora otro insecto trata de hacer lo mismo -dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa hacia Eli

Nico solo quedo extrañada ante lo dicho por Nozomi y pensando que insecto habrá sido, además es casi invierno. Pero, Eli entendió el mensaje de Nozomi y formo una sonrisa

-vaya, parece interesante ese insecto me gustaría verlo -dijo sonriente la rubia- pero eso será más adelante. Iré a ver cómo le va a Honoka con el consejo estudiantil

Eli se retiró con una sonrisa

-en verdad no entiendo a lo que se refieren, pero solo sé que detesto a los insectos. Dan asco -dijo Nico haciendo un gesto y haciendo reír a la pelimorada

-Nico puedo hablar contigo en privado durante el almuerzo -dijo Nozomi con una mirada seria

-si me lo pides así debe ser algo malo. Entonces lo hablamos en el salón del club -dijo Nico un poco sorprendida ante la actitud de su amiga

-prefiero que sea detrás de la escuela ya que en el salón nos pueden interrumpir -dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo. No hay problema para mi

…

En la hora del almuerzo, Nico sale con Nozomi del salón, aunque demoraron un poco porque Eli quería ir a acompañarlas y estas solo dijeron que no demorarían mucho y es personal, pero que la verían en el salón. Ambas llegaron detrás de la escuela, se sentaron pegadas en la pared y cada uno con su bento donde ambos fueron preparados por la pelinegra

-como siempre, esto esta delicioso -dijo Nozomi dando el primer bocado

-gracias, Nozomi. Pero puedes ir al punto, lo digo porque si es para disfrutar de la comida, estaríamos en el salón -dijo Nico haciendo gesto con su rostro

-tienes razón, Nico -la de ojos esmeralda se sintió un poco nerviosa- _es ahora o nunca para sacarme esta duda que me dejó en la mañana esa pelirroja-_ pensaba la pelimorada

-sucede algo Nozomi. Me estas asustando -dijo Nico un poco nerviosa ante el comportamiento de su amiga

-Nico quiero que me responda con toda sinceridad -Nozomi miro a Nico y esta solo asintió con la cabeza- t-tú e-estás saliendo con alguien ahora mismo

Nico se atoro y comenzó a toser. Nozomi le ayudo a calmarla dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda

-Nozomi a que se debe tu pregunta -dijo la chica de ojos rojos recuperándose de lo sucedido antes

-solo curiosidad -dijo nerviosa la pelimorada

Nico soltó un suspiro. Nozomi tenía miedo de lo que iba decir la pelinegra

-Nozomi te diré que no me encuentro saliendo con alguien -dijo Nico mirando a la su amiga

Nozomi mira los ojos de la pelinegra y en ellos ve la sinceridad de su amor platónico- no tengo mucho tiempo para salir con alguien. Todo lo deposito en las prácticas, en mis hermanos y …-Nico se sonrojo un poco al decir lo último, Nozomi solo tenía unos ojos expectantes al ver así a su amiga- en ti

Nozomi cambio el color de su rostro a un rojo que sacaba humo de sus orejas

-n-no n-no te hagas ideas equivocadas. Recuerda que se lo prometí a tus padres cuando salieron de viaje -dijo Nico tratando de no mirar a su amiga

-gracias por todo, Nicocchi -dijo Nozomi tratando de no soltar una lágrima y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga- en verdad si no fuera por ti me sentiría sola

-te dije seria difícil de que me saques de tu vida ahora -dijo Nico apoyando su cabeza con la de Nozomi y entrelazando sus dedos. Ambas se quedaron así por un momento disfrutando la cercanía de la otra

-además, Nicocchi tiene que tomar responsabilidad por tomar mi primera vez -dijo con una sonrisa Nozomi

-como arruinas el momento, Nozomi -dijo Nico- y para que no se te olvide, para mí también fue la primera vez

Ambas sonrieron y en ese momento sonó la campana

-tenemos que apurarnos en comer -dijo la pelinegra soltó a Nozomi para apurarse en comer

- _es un gran avance lo que he hecho y cuando sea el momento adecuado le diré sobre mis sentimientos -_ pensó Nozomi con una sonrisa y disfrutando su comida.

Nadie podrá arruinar este hermoso momento junto a su pelinegra

…

Nozomi ha disfrutado todo el momento del día al lado de su adorable pelinegra, solo uno que otro momento que lo arruinaban sus momentos fueron la rubia y la pelirroja. Además, ella se fue a la casa de Nico donde estuvo toda la tarde jugando con los hermanitos de pelinegra y ayudando a Nico en los quehaceres de la casa, aparte de las tareas dejadas en la escuela. Actualmente, Nozomi se encuentra en su casa sentada en su mesa y encima de esta se encuentra un cd que lo encontró dentro de su casillero. No había remitente ni mensaje alguno solo el disco. Tampoco se lo dijo a Nico

- _esto me da mala espina -_ pensó Nozomi

Nozomi se paró y se dirigió a su cuarto, toma la laptop de su cuarto y regreso a la sala. Nozomi tomo el disco y lo inserto en su laptop. En la pantalla, se presentaba la señal de cargando, para luego abrirse una ventana donde había una carpeta con la palabra "Nico-chan". Nozomi al verlo se le erizo la piel y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, dirigió el puntero del mouse e hizo click en la carpeta y de esta se abrió mostrando dos carpetas nombradas "Fotos" y "Vídeo". Nozomi abría sus ojos como platos al ver estas carpetas

- _qué demonios es esto_ -pensó en su cabeza Nozomi perdiendo un poco la cordura- _espero que no sea lo que creo que es_

Nozomi abrió la carpeta "fotos" y lo que apareció la dejo anonadada, tanto que no para de temblar

-ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE -grito Nozomi al ver que en la carpeta había 1267 fotos de Nico en diferentes poses muy sugerente, con diferentes trajes y en otras con cara de extasiada, y en varias hacia acto de presencia una pelirroja conocida -no puede ser verdad, ¿no?

Nozomi inmediatamente retrocedió a la anterior y esta vez entro en la carpeta de "vídeos" que dio resultado solo un vídeo. Nozomi se encontraba con sus nervios fuera de sí y reprodujo el vídeo donde salió una pelirroja hablando

- **hola, Nozomi -** dijo Maki saludando a la cámara- **aquí vera los mejores momentos de Nico y yo en nuestros momentos más íntimos. Este video contiene todas las fantasías que me cumplió mi gran amor, Nico-chan** -cambio su rostro a uno de molestia- **Además, hay un contenido donde estamos las tres y algunas de solo Eli junto a Nico-chan, también dándole amor. Sin más que decir espero que lo disfrutes y que se te quede en claro que Nico-chan** -esto último lo dijo con una mirada oscura- **es de nuestra propiedad y el único amor puro y sincero se lo brindamos las dos. Sin más que decir corre video**

Nozomi tiene un rostro desencajado de lo que vio y lo que está viendo puede ver que realmente es su amada Nico-chan teniendo sexo con Maki, luego con Eli y en otras las tres juntas, siendo solo Nico la sometida, en diferentes lugares, algunos los reconocía como la casa de Nico, el salón del club hasta en lugares públicos. Nozomi quería que todo fuera un sueño solo un mal sueño, es imposible que la persona que ama este gimiendo por los tocamientos de otra chica que no fuera ella y que tuviera toda esa cara de placer. Nozomi sufría viendo las escenas que se aparecían en la pantalla y lo peor era que no podía despegar sus ojos con lágrimas de la pantalla. Nozomi después de casi 3 horas de ver ese video se encuentra devastada, siendo las 3 horas más dolorosas. Ella se encuentra en la pared de su sala-comedor con sus manos cubriendo sus oídos ya que aún resonaba los gemidos de placer de la pelinegra

- _basta, por favor, basta_ -se decía para sus adentros la pelimorada mientras trata de tranquilizarse

…

Una pelinegra de ojos rojos se encuentra afuera de una pequeña casa donde lleva tocando el timbre sin recibir respuesta

-Nozomi, Nozomi, Nozomi -comenzó a gritar Nico para que su amiga le abriera la puerta- que raro. Ella normalmente me abriría la puerta inmediatamente

Nico se preocupa mucho de que algo le ha pasado a la pelimorada, trata ahora llamándola al celular y tampoco recibió respuesta

-felizmente su madre me dejo una copia de la llave de su casa

Nico busco en su saco de uniforme la llave y cuando lo encontró inmediatamente abrió la puerta. La pelinegra al entrar vio con sorpresa que todo estaba oscuro, cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo llamando a su amiga. No recibía respuesta y además el silencio le daba un poco de terror. Nico llego a la sala-comedor y se dio con la sorpresa de ver a su amiga con los ojos rojos, agachada en la pared, sus manos tapan sus orejas y su boca pronunciaba cosas incoherentes

-Nozomi que sucede. Te ves rara -dijo Nico preocupada al ver a su amiga en un estado deplorable en el suelo

Nico se acercó y cuando estaba muy cerca, la mirada de Nozomi se dirigió hacia ella

\- ¿Nozomi? -dijo Nico al ver que Nozomi se le quedo viendo y de un momento a otro esta se abalanzó contra Nico, tomando el cuello de la pelinegra con sus manos- Nozomi que haces...me lastimas

-tú no eres ella. Dime quien eres y que le has hecho a mi amor -dijo Nozomi totalmente furiosa y con claras intenciones de ahorcar hasta la muerte a su amiga

-Nozomi. Nozomi. Me duele. Me duele…. -Nico trataba de hablar, pero la pelimorada apretaba más fuerte- vamos Nozomi reacciona

Nico pronunciaba esas palabras entre lágrimas, mientras sentía que el aire se le iba. Nozomi al ver las lágrimas de su amada, reaccionando soltando a la pelinegra, dejándola caer al suelo, y retrocedió con asustada por sus acciones

-Nicocchi...yo lo siento...lo siento tanto -dijo Nozomi muy asustado de lo que hizo, mientras la pelinegra tocia y regula su respiración- no quise lastimarte...realmente...yo...yo...yo lo siento

Nico volteaba para ver a su amiga cayendo al suelo llorando. Ella sabe que su amiga no sería capaz de reaccionar así, realmente algo malo había pasado. Nico se dirigió a su amiga que se encontraba llorando y la abrazo acercándole mas a su cuerpo

-no te preocupes, Nozomi. Solo dime que sucedió para dejar a mi linda compañera en ese estado tan lamentable -dijo Nico con la intención de calmar a su amiga

Nozomi al sentir el calor de Nico, pudo calmarse y si alguien le podía decir si era verdad el video, ese era la misma pelinegra

-Nicocchi dime nunca me has mentido verdad -dijo la pelimorada calmándose un poco

-sabes muy bien que tú eres a la única que he contado mis más íntimos secretos -dijo Nico sobando la cabeza de la pelimorada que aun abrazaba

-si es verdad. Necesito que veas un video y me digas si es cierto lo que veas -se recompuso Nozomi separándose del abrazo y parándose

La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza y Nozomi se dirigió a la laptop que se encuentra en la mesa. Nico se acercó sabiendo que su amiga quería mostrarle algo en la pantalla y cuando se acercó, la pelimorada presiono el botón de reproducir y Nico puso atención a la pantalla viendo a su amiga pelirroja en la pantalla dando un mensaje que sorprendía mucho a la pelinegra. Nico puso una cara de terror al ver que contenía el video. Nozomi mira con expectación las reacciones de Nico para confirmar si realmente era la pelinegra la que salía en el video

-qué clase de broma es esta -esas palabras sorprendieron a Nozomi- en que momento paso eso y porque yo no recuerdo nada de eso. Dime que esa es una actriz igual a mi

-Nico acaso no sabes, esa eres tú realmente -dijo Nozomi de manera seria

-estás loca. Yo no recuerdo haber hecho ese tipo de cosas -decía Nico con ira

Nozomi veía como Nico comenzaba a rascarse la cabeza y sus ojos estaban a punto de votar unas lágrimas. Eso basto para comprobar que esas dos hicieron algo para Nico haga esas cosas. Nozomi se puso detrás de Nico y la abrazo por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Nozomi...te juro que yo no haría algo así...nunca haría algo como eso, menos me grabaría -dijo Nico tomando las manos de Nozomi y comenzado a llorar- yo con la única que haría eso es con la persona que amo -Nico volteo su cuerpo quedando frente a Nozomi- y serias tú

Nozomi al oír eso beso a la pelinegra en los labios, esos labios que deseo hace mucho. Ambas se separaron y se abrazaron de nuevo

-te juro que yo no haría algo como eso -dijo sollozando Nico

-creo tener una idea de lo que han hecho contigo -dijo Nozomi seriamente con unos ojos sombríos- y haré que lo paguen caro

…

-hoy a quien le toca a mí o a ti -dijo Eli caminando con sus manos en la cabeza mientras carga su mochila

-la semana pasada fuiste tú la que disfruto. Hoy me toca a mí, después de todo yo la amo -dijo una pelirroja que caminaba al lado de la rubia- aun me cuesta compartir el cuerpo de la mujer que amo contigo

-jejejejeje...tienes que aguantarte después de todo yo las descubrí en el baño ese día y al saber que la drogabas para hacerla tuya me pareció un poco maníaco de tu parte. ¿Que te costaba solo dejarla después de que te rechazo? -dijo la rubia entretenida

-de que hablas? Ella nunca me rechazo, solo no acepto mi amor. Así que dije que haría lo que fuera para que sea mía y por eso la drogue para que pudiera recibir todo mi amor -dijo Maki alzando los brazos- solo le dio mi amor sincero y no parare hasta que ella lo acepte totalmente...ah, Nico-chan ya deseo tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo y que grites mi nombre -soltaba una sonrisa maníaca la pelirroja

- _en verdad el amor de esta chica es muy enfermizo, yo solo quiero follarla para traumatizar a Nozomi -_ pensó Eli mientras acompañaba a Maki camino a la escuela

* * *

 **Esperen con ansias el ultimo capitulo ya que sinceramente no se cuando lo estare subiendo...para los que me siguen ya estoy avanzando el capitulo de mi otro fic "madres"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo el final de esta pequeña historia algo extraña...**

 **PD: los personajes pertenecen a nuestro amigos de Bushiroad**

* * *

 **chapter 3:**

Terminó el Love Live superando a A-RISE y además estaban a una semana de la graduación de las chicas de tercero. Nozomi durante esos meses ideó una manera de vengarse de la pelirroja y la rubia por lo que le habían hecho a su querida Nicocchi. El día después de enterarse del video Nozomi declaró delante de todas que Nico y ella ahora son enamoradas, como parte de su plan. La peli morada miro a Maki que se encontraba furiosa y Eli solo molesta. Nico al principio estaba en contra que Nozomi se vengará de ellas y que mejor le dijera a la policía, pero Nozomi le dijo que la influencia y poder de la familia Nishikino es muy grande y saldrían libre de culpa.

-Nicocchi -dijo Nozomi a su novia que estaba al lado de ella en su cama- siento que te tengas alejar de tu familia de esa manera

-no te preocupes -dijo la pelinegra que giró su cuerpo para poner cara a cara con su novia- ellos entienden por todo lo que estas haciendo y por eso quieren darte su apoyo. Después de todo somos familia ahora

Nozomi abrazo a Nico para luego darle un beso.

-hare que este plan funcione para que podamos estar juntas y hacer nuestra nueva vida -dijo la peli morada separándose de la pelinegra

El plan de Nozomi es muy arriesgado ya que involucra que podría acabar en prisión además que tenía que involucrar a su amada Nicocchi para que todo funcione.

…

En Otonokizaka, la graduación de las de tercer año se está dando. Maki se encontraba con una sonrisa, ya que ocurrió lo que estaba buscando. En principio, su plan de hacer que Nozomi se alejara de su amada, añorada y diosa Nico-chan creyó que no había funcionado ya que la pelinegra estaba de novia de la peli morada y no pudo acercarse debido a que siempre la peli morada se encontraba pendiente de su enana. Sin embargo, todo eso cambio hace unas dos semanas donde la pelinegra se alejaba de Nozomi y en un ataque de ira terminaron con su relación. Maki porque se encontraba feliz, pues al día siguiente de que se terminara la relación entre Nozomi y Nico, la pelirroja por fin pudo de nuevo darle su amor a su pequeño ángel y que mejor que ya no se metía la rubia para compartir a su amada. Todo ese esfuerzo llevo a este día donde su enana le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella después de la ceremonia de graduación y que se verían en la terraza de la escuela cuando todos se hayan ido.

...

Al término de la ceremonia, las miembros de μ's se fueron al salón del club donde se despedirían de las de tercero y harían una pequeña fiesta.

-donde esta Nico-chan? -dijo Honoka

Las demás miraron alrededor del aula

-ahora que me doy cuenta Maki-chan tampoco esta~nya -Rin dijo eso al no ver a su amiga pelirroja

-seguro ambas están juntas -dijo Eli llamando la atención de todas- esto lo veíamos venir, no es así

Eli ponía una sonrisa y mirando de reojo a la reacción de Nozomi

-es cierto Elicchi -dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa en su rostro- segura ambas están pasando su último momento escolar juntas confesando su amor

Todas las presentes, Eli mucho más, al oír eso de Nozomi se sorprendieron. Por lo entendido, Nozomi salió con Nico y solo hace unas semanas terminaron su relación. Ellas mismas estuvieron presentes cuando Nico estallo de ira ante lo celosa que se ponía Nozomi

-por qué me miran de esa manera? -pregunto inocente la peli púrpura

-es que esperábamos que estés un "poco" fastidiada con lo que acabas de escuchar-dijo Honoka mirando a la peli morada con extrañeza

-chicas, sinceramente yo ya sabía los sentimientos de Maki-chan -dijo Nozomi y bajo su cabeza- solo que no me gustaba la idea que mi querida amiga se alejara de mi

-sabes que nunca Nico-chan se separaría de ti y que tu amistad es valiosa -dijo Kotori

-no nos pongamos deprimentes y recuerden que estamos en una fiesta -dijo Honoka animando a las demás y todas levantaron su puño en señal de apruebo, pero una rubia aún tenía su mirada en la peli morada que se encontraba a su frente - _creo que estas tramando algo, Nozomi. Sera muy excitante arruinar tu plan-_ pensó la pelirrubia

…

En la azotea de Otonokizaka, una pelinegra se encontraba esperando a una chica que convoco a este lugar. Nico mira el cielo mientras piensa, hasta que es interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta donde la pelinegra baja su mirada y se encuentra con una pelirroja que se le va acercando.

-bueno para que llamaste a este lugar -dijo Maki mirando hacia un lado y jugando con su mechón de pelo

-seré directa y no me iré con rodeos. *suspiro* Estas semanas que compartí contigo fue muy bueno y déjame decirte que no espere que congeniemos de esa manera. Creí que siempre estaríamos peleando y cosas similares, pero me he dado cuenta que con el tiempo ya sacarte de mi cabeza y corazón era imposible, por eso decidí aceptar estos sentimientos que florecieron y decirte que te amo mucho Nishikino Maki y me gustaría que salieras conmigo -dijo Nico mirando a su kohai

Maki no reaccionaba y hacia que haya un momento de silencio, cosa que preocupo a Nico.

-entiendo si no sientes lo mismo...después de todo yo te rechace una vez. Al menos pode…- Nico no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue silenciada por los labios de Maki

Maki se encontraba muy ansiosa y además desesperada por hacer esto con su diosa sin tenerla inconsciente en su cama. El beso que se le encontraba brindando a la pelinegra era uno lujurioso y ardiente. Ambas cayeron al piso debido a lo intenso del beso. Maki se separa estando encima de su diosa

-siempre he deseado escuchar esas palabras Nico-chan. Yo también te amo y no he dejado de estarlo desde que nos conocimos, a pesar de ya me habías rechazado -dijo Maki formando una enorme sonrisa

Nico le dio un beso e hizo que se sepárese de ella para poder levantarse.

-Maki-chan creo que deberíamos regresar al salón con las demás que nos esperan para la fiesta -dijo Nico y a lo cual la pelirroja chasqueo la lengua, pero asintió y se levantó encima de ella

Maki la miro a los ojos y la arrastro de la mano con rumbo al aula

" _una vez que acabe esa ridícula fiesta podre tener a mi Nico-chan para mi sola"_

 _..._

Las chicas del club de investigación de idols inicio su celebración cuando llegaron la nueva pareja que se formó, la cual solo se presentaron formalmente, comenzó la fiesta de despedida de las de tercer año; además del ingreso de Alisa y Yukiho, quienes se encontraban ahí, en la escuela. Eli solo seguía con la mirada en todos los movimientos que hacia Nozomi

-hermana. Pareces muy obsesionada con Nozomi-san -dijo Alisa pasándole un vaso con gaseosa- en verdad, ¿no te gusta ella?

-y tú en verdad amas a Yukiho? -dijo Eli con una expresión fría que dejo a su hermana sorprendida- sí. Hace mucho descubrí tu pequeña obsesión por Umi y de esa foto de Kotori rayada da indicios que quieres matarla para quedarte con ella

-hermana en verdad bromeas mucho -dijo Alisa con una sonrisa, se acercó a Eli y con una voz fría- **será mejor que guardes silencio hermana sino quieres problemas. Entendido**

Alisa se alejó para estar al lado de su novia Yukiho. Eli volteo para volver a ver a Nozomi, pero quedo sorprendida cuando encontró a la peli morada a su lado.

-Vaya parece que Elicchi tiene una pequeña obsesión por mí -dijo Nozomi guiñándole un ojo

Eli trago saliva pensando en que momento llego la peli morada y si habrá escuchado lo que hablo con su hermana

-a que te refieres, Non~chan -dijo Eli con una sonrisa nerviosa

-he notado todas esas miradas que me das Elicchi y te diré porque termine con Nicocchi por esas miradas que me dabas en verdad me engatusaron -dijo Nozomi con una voz seductora

Eli quedo en blanco ante la declaración de la peli morada. No sabía que estaba sucediendo ahora mismo. Toda idea de que Nozomi está planeando algo contra Maki desapareció ante tales palabras

-Elicchi que te parece si vamos ahora mismo a comer un parfait como en los viejos tiempos -dijo Nozomi en el oído de Eli- claro esta que esta vez no estará Nicocchi para que nos interrumpa

-eh -es lo único que dijo Eli ante tales palabras

-chicas lamento de decir, pero Nico y yo nos pasamos a retirar -dijo Maki tomando de la mano a Nico- además que ya se está haciendo tarde

Las demás vieron la hora y decidieron dar por terminada la pequeña fiesta

…

- _que rayos está pasando ahora mismo -_ pensaba Eli al ver que se encontraba en el departamento de la peli morada

Después de comer parfait con Nozomi, la peli morada invito a Eli a su casa. Eli no sabía cómo hizo la peli morada para que la convenciera de acompañarla y ahora mismo se encuentra en el cuarto de esta. Nozomi entra a la habitación con una charola que contiene dos vasos y un plato de galletas, mientras Eli mira la sonrisa de la peli morada con desconfianza.

-Nozomi me puedes decir… **que te traes entre manos?** -dijo de manera sombría la rubia

-Elicchi deja de hacer caras tenebrosas y que arruinas nuestro ambiente romántico -dijo Nozomi terminando de colocar la charola para sentarse frente a la rubia

-siento que estas tramando algo que me causa desconfianza y para asegurarme -dijo Eli tomando el vaso que se encuentra al frente de ella- bebe ambos vasos para asegurarme de que no esté envenenado

-ara~ara. Elicchi desconfiar de mi de esa manera es muy triste -fingió una cara de tristeza Nozomi- pero por mi Elicchi hare lo que me pida

Nozomi agarro primero la bebida que le ofrecía Eli y bebió bastante para que Eli le creyera, repitió lo mismo con la bebida frente a ella. Eli luego le hizo comer sus galletas y esta acepto comiendo normalmente. Eli al ver esto decidió confiar en la peli morada, tomo una galleta y comenzó a comerla

-parece que no tramas nada y lo cual me sorprende después de...v-ver...e-e-ese...CD -dijo Eli comenzando a sentirse mareada- yo-yo estariaaa furiosaaa

-pues que te puedo decir Elicchi... **es hora de que pagues tus pecados** -dijo Nozomi de manera sombría

Eli quedo sorprendida

-que me hiciste -dijo Eli cayendo de espaldas

- **Ay mi querida Elicchi. Fuiste muy astuta de desconfiar tanto de las bebidas como las galletas, pero no creíste que yo se cuales galletas no tienen ese hermoso liquido de aquí** -dijo la peli morada sacando una pequeña botellita de la chompa del colegio

Eli mira con furia y miedo a Nozomi. La rubia comienza a tener como una especie de ataque haciendo que su cuerpo se retuerza de dolor y entre lágrimas veía la sonrisa que mantenía la peli morada donde solo pudo pronunciar "perra"

 **-Ayase Elikchika. No te preocupes pronto veras a tu amiga pelirroja en el infierno** -dijo Nozomi al ver que la rubia dejo de moverse

La peli morada sale de su cuarto para dirigirse a su cocina donde toma una lata de gasolina y comienza a esparcirla por toda su casa. Nozomi se acomoda su casaca, se coloca su capucha y antes de salir de su casa tira una especie de encendedor prendido. La peli morada se retira con una pequeña maleta dejando que su casa se consuma en llamas

-vamos por la verdadera culpable

…

En una mansión, más concretamente en una habitación que se encuentra casi en la total oscuridad si no fuera que la luz de luna entre por la ventana, se encuentra una pelirroja desnuda encima de una pelinegra también desnuda. Nishikino Maki después de la fiesta llevo a su amada Nico-chan a su casa, por no decir mansión, y como no había nadie en el lugar aprovecho en hacer sus "avances" con su ahora novia.

-en verdad. Siempre soñé en hacer esto con Nico-chan -dijo Maki que se mantenía encima de la pelinegra que gemía- en verdad eres el ser más hermoso que he llegado a conocer

La pelinegra no pudo decir nada ya que la misma pelirroja no le dejo, debido a que se encuentra dándole un beso. La pelinegra solo tenía una cosa en mente y esa es "soportar hasta que llegue".

-Nico-chan...Nico-channnnnn -gimió la pelirroja al acabar junto a su amada- lista para otra ronda mi corazoncito

-*agitada* siempre lista para ti Maki-chan -dijo Nico regulando su respiración y levantarse un poco- pero primero déjame un rato ir al baño, amor

Maki asintió y se acostó a un lado de la cama para dejar que la morena se fuera al baño

- **parece que te diviertes mucho Makicchi** -dijo una voz en la habitación

Maki al escuchar la voz comenzó a reírse

-parece que vienes a intervenir en nuestro momento de pasión...Nozomi-chan -dijo Maki mirando hacia una esquina de la habitación que se encuentra totalmente en oscuras

En esa oscuridad, hace su aparición Nozomi cubierto su cabello por la capucha de su casaca

-Nozomi. ¿Cómo te encuentras? -dijo Maki mirando a la peli morado

Nozomi solo atino a fruncir el ceño

- ***risa* solo vengo como mensajera de la muerte** -dijo Nozomi mirando a la pelirroja- **y el paquete que tengo que enviar se llama NISHIKINO MAKI**

-lo siento Nozomi, pero tengo cosas más pendientes que atender como es el caso -Maki lleva su mano que tiene los fluidos de su diosa hacia su boca comenzando a lamerlo- de NICO-CHAN

Nozomi ya no podía soportar la voz de la pelirrojo. Sin embargo, solo tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que el momento llegara.

- **creo que no podrás hacerle algo mas** -dijo Nozomi sacando una pistola del bolsillo de su casaca y apuntando a la pelirroja- **ya eliminé a tu compinche y ahora solo quedas tú**

Maki no se inmutaba al ser apuntada por un arma

-sabes que, si me matas, mi querida Nico-chan llorara por mí y además de que mi familia se encargara fácilmente de ti -dijo Maki con una enorme sonrisa- además no tienes el valor de apretar aquel gatillo

- **tienes razón...yo no podría presionar el gatillo -** dijo Nozomi bajando el arma ante la atenta mirada de Maki- **no lo presionaría ya que quien debe hacerlo es ella**

Maki quedo extrañada ante lo dicho por Nozomi y no entendía hasta que la vio lanzando el arma a la otra persona de la habitación

-Nico-chan -dijo Maki al ver que su amada pelinegra tiene el arma en sus manos y apuntando hacia ella- Nico-chan tu no harías eso, ¿no?

Nico se mantuvo callada apuntando el arma hacia la pelirroja

-vamos Nico-chan, baja eso puedes lastimar a alguien -Maki iba continuar hablando, pero es interrumpida por la pelinegra

- **así como tú me lastimaste** -dijo la pelinegra comenzando a derramar lágrimas- **lo que hiciste conmigo Maki es imperdonable. Tú y Eli abusaron de mi**

-NUNCA HARIA ESO -grito Maki- solo te brinde mi amor

- **drogarme para quedar inconsciente y teniendo relaciones conmigo…eso no es amor Maki** -dijo Nico

Maki agacho un poco la cabeza manteniendo su rostro cubierto. Nico y Nozomi la miraron un momento y esta comenzó a reír

-*entre risas* Nico-chan. Tú debes saber que eres mía y de nadie más. Eli solo descubrió nuestro momento y tuve que compartirte -Maki al parecer ya había perdido la cordura ante los ojos de la otras dos- tenía planeado matar a Eli más adelante y luego acabar con la segunda intrusa -miro a Nozomi- para poder hacerte mía sea como sea. Eso es amor Nico-chan. Un amor puro y sincero. Un happy ending para nosotras. Un futuro conmigo es lo que nos espera donde mi ADN se encuentra con el tuyo

- **a que te refieres con eso Maki** -dijo Nozomi entendiendo lo que estaba diciendo, pero quería confirmar

-eso significa que todo hijo de Nico-chan poseerá tendrá rasgos míos -dijo la ojipurpura y levantando ambos brazos- además de que le hice un pequeño experimento donde pueda acabar embarazada por mis fluidos -dijo Maki levantando los brazos hacia Nico- todo lo hecho en nombre del amor, mi querida Nico

La pelinegra solo tiene el rostro desencajado debido a lo que acaba de escuchar al igual que Nozomi. Nico bajo la mirada, apretó sus dientes y comenzando a derramar lagrimas

- **Maki que le has hecho a mi vida** -dijo Nico con su mirada aun cubierta por su cabello

-hice que seas mía y te dediques solo a mi -Maki ahora tenía una sonrisa maternal- yo te daré todo Nico-chan

- **estas totalmente locaaaaaaaaaa** -grito Nico levantando su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y presionando el gatillo del arma haciendo un estruendo en la habitación

Nozomi miro con preocupación a su amada pelinegra caerse sobre sí misma. La peli morada volvió la mirada de una ahora Maki que ahora tenía un agujero en su frente producto del impacto de la bala. Maki solo cayó de espaldas en su cama producto de la fuerza de la bala

-Nicocchi -dijo en voz baja Nozomi acercándose a su novia

Nico se encuentra llorando al saber que su vida ahora esta arruinada. Nozomi se agacha para abrazarla y solo escucha de la boca de la pelinegra "ahora que hago".

-recuerda que estaré a tu lado en todo momento -dijo Nozomi abrazando por la espalda a la semidesnuda pelinegra- por ahora tenemos que continuar con lo planeado así que pasa a colocarte ropa

Nico asintió y paso a colocarse su uniforme. Unos minutos después, Nozomi se encuentra fuera de la gran mansión Nishikino y junto a ella una pelinegra

-aquí es donde termina todo -dijo Nozomi tirando un encender prendido al suelo haciendo que al contacto con una especie de líquido se comience a quemar todo la mansión- y aquí es donde empezamos algo nuevo

Nozomi abrazo a Nico y salieron de aquel lugar

-siempre juntas, Nico-chan -dijo Nozomi besando a su amada pelinegra

…

…..

….

-" han pasado 18 años desde la misteriosa muerte de las famosas school idols Nishikino Maki y Ayase Elikchika. Además, de las desapariciones de Toujou Nozomi y Yazawa Nico. Los policías nunca llegaron a encontrar al culpable de las muertes y desapariciones de estas chicas. Los familiares de los Toujou y Yazawa se resignaron a encontrar a sus hijas e hicieron un entierro representativo hace 8 años dándoles por muerta. Mientras, en la actualidad, la familia Nishikino no se cansa de investigar hasta de encontrar a los culpables de la muerte de su hija" -todo esto se escucha en un televisor

-Dia. Apaga eso y anda alistarte para tu graduación

-ahora voy mama -dijo una pelinegra de ojos verdes y cabello negro- más bien ayuda a Ruby alistarse que se le hará tarde

-eso ya se está encargando tu madre

Dia se dirige a su cuarto en el segundo piso de la casa y termina de alistar su uniforme para luego bajar a la cocina donde su madre tiene el desayuno listo. Cuando llega ve ya sentada a su hermana Ruby mientras sus dos madres están alistando su cena.

-Nee-chan ya está servido apura -dijo Ruby, una pelirroja con dos coletas

Dia y Ruby desayunaron junto a sus dos madres y cuando terminaron se dirigieron a la salida de su casa seguidas por sus madres. Ambas menores salieron despidiendo a sus madres

-en verdad. Han crecido mucho no Non-chan -dijo una rubia de cabello largo y ojos rojos

-En verdad, Ruby esta con la idea de querer ser una Idol y yo creo que si podrá llegar a serlo como tu querías ser -dijo una pelinegra que tiene atado su cabello hacia un lado- Nicocchi

La pareja se trataba de Toujou Nozomi y Yazawa Nico, pero ahora con otro color de cabello y con identidades diferentes ahora conocidas como la pequeña familia Kurosawa de Numazu

-Algún debemos decirles la verdad -dijo Nico abrazando a su esposa- me siento mal mintiendo así a mis propias hijas

-sabes, Nicocchi...creo que es hora que al menos Dia sepa la verdad y esperar que nos juzgue -dijo Nozomi abrazando fuerte a su esposa- y soportar lo que se venga. Recuerda que yo prometí protegerte

Ambas se quedaron mirando por el camino que tomaron sus hijas y se dieron un beso


End file.
